


Interview

by BleuWaters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, fluff fluff fluff, just cuteness, set up strictly like a magazine interview; I did not intend for this to have any kind of substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Hawkeye/Clint Barton x reader one-shot. Teen Vogue does interviews; why wouldn't they interview an Avenger?





	Interview

Teen Vogue - ☆AVENGERS EDITION☆  
Who's your hero? In this edition of T.V., we share an EXCLUSIVE interview taken with ♡HAWKEYE♡!!

 

Teen Vogue: So, Hawkeye, what is it like to work with the Avengers?

Hawkeye: Hectic. Um...It's like babysitting a roomful of bratty adults. But, I mean, you can't choose your coworkers, right?

TV: Who is your favorite Avenger?

H: Hawkeye.

TV: What's your relationship status?

H: Wow, that question already? Okay. I am happily engaged to… _the_ most beautiful, warm, loving girl in the world. In my world.

TV: What did it feel like when you first met her?

H: When I first met ♡? Gosh, that was...that was a great day. First thing I thought was ‘man, she's cute’.

TV: Would you call it love at first sight?

H: Well, attraction, yeah. I don't believe in love at first sight. It takes time to get to know a person. But, y'know...I guess I could feel that ♡ was the one. Is the one.

TV: What was your second thought of ♡?

H: Sorry, my second..?

TV: Your first was ‘man, she's cute’...

H: Oh. Yeah. Uh...second thought was ‘it's a shame she's on the other side’. Y'know?

TV: She was the bad guy, wasn't she?

H: Weeeellllll...misunderstood, yeah. Confused. A li’l crazy, but nothing we've never seen before, y'know?

TV: Did her status as ‘the bad guy’ have any effect on your relationship?

H: Oh, definitely, definitely. Yeah, the team -the Avengers- weren't too hot about me wanting to...get her help. They kinda thought she was beyond that. But, y'know, we got through that. The team’s doing well, everything worked out okay. ♡ managed to befriend Black Widow, so having her in her corner was a big help to her integration into the team.

TV: Who was the most opposed to welcoming her?

H: Aw, come on, man. That's not fair.

TV: Okay, Hawkeye; sorry. One last question: if you could be in any other line of work, what would it be?

H: Oh, gosh, I've thought about that so often over the years. The one I keep coming back to is being a beautician.

TV: All righty, thank you for coming in for this interview.

H: Yeah, it was fun.☆

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippet of fun. Thanks for reading, guys! Please leave kudos and comments; I so love to get them. <3


End file.
